


Static

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, because lord knows i need it, just some nice ol' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise feels something odd, but he can't put his finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

One night, Haise starts feeling a sort of fuzz in his mind, something he has come to associate with the loss of his memories. But this time it’s accompanied with a weird pulling feeling, as if he is being drawn somewhere.

Even though it’s the middle of the night he finds himself wandering the Tokyo streets, following this odd feeling.

After a short bus ride and an hour of aimless walking, he finds himself at a park. It’s unremarkable, but that fuzzy feeling in his head seems to be getting stronger and that weird magnetic sensation suddenly stops. The area is empty, which is to be expected at this time of night. He walks around a bit, trying to see if anything about the place will make him remember something,  _anything_.

Haise leans against the giant half sphere that has small beady eyes and bared teeth painted on it and wonders vaguely who decided to design something like that for kids. 

“I wasn’t expecting to find someone here.”

Haise jumps at the unexpected voice and his heart starts racing. He tells himself it’s because he’s shocked, but there’s something else.

He turns to the voice, but the streetlights behind them silhouette them in shadow.

“I was having some trouble sleeping, so I thought a walk might do me good.” His voice sounds odd to himself, as if it’s coming from somewhere down a long hallway.

“Ah, I feel ya. I come here a lot when I can’t sleep. My friend and I, this used to be the place we went when we had nowhere else to go.” Even without seeing the person’s face, he can hear the soft smile in his voice.

An explosion of pain blinds him, he feels as if his eyes are gonna explode and the fuzziness is like deafening radio static that drowns out his surroundings.

That voice. 

 _That voice_.

Haise is only dimly aware that he’s fallen to his knees.

When he feels an arm around him, everything stops. The sounds, the light, it seems that even the very Earth has ceased it’s languid turning.

That voice.

“H…Hide?”

The night air, which had before been filled with the distant sounds of a sleepless city, suddenly became mute.

The voice that answered him was shaking and weak, as if the words had been sitting on his tongue for an immeasurable amount of time, waiting for the time they could fall from his lips.

“Welcome home….Kaneki.”  


End file.
